


Riding in Cars With Boys

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Hikago kink meme (<a href="http://hikarunogo.dreamwidth.org/6862.html">located here</a>).</p><p>Request: Ogata/Shindou. Car sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding in Cars With Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

The lights of Tokyo are bright enough in the distance that Shindou can see the world clearly despite the late hour. There are no other cars around and he's glad of it. Ogata has already taught him all kinds of bad habits, but he wasn't sure he was ready for voyeurism just yet. Except, that would be exhibitionism if he was the one being watched, right? 

But the argument dropped from his mind as Ogata finished lubing him up and pressed his hot cock against Shindou's entrance. 

Gaining purchase against the side window, Shindou pushed himself backward so that he was impaled faster than the older man had figured on. When hard cock hit his prostate, Shindou was ready to go. 

"Touch me," he said as he started to work himself forward again just to slam backward. Ogata trailed a hand down Shindou's spine, while beginning to cant his hips against Shindou's ass, and ran in along his hip and through his pubic hair. He tugged at it gently which made Shindou groan and bite at his bottom lip. Then a callused hand was on his cock and they were creating some previously unknown rhythm while practically folded together in Ogata's back seat. 

Ogata pulled from him and Shindou groaned. Only then Ogata was pulling the lever to push the passenger seat forward so there was room in the floorboards and he was turning Hikaru so that his knees were spread wide along the edge of the back seat. Ogata pressed into him again, hard from the get go, and Hikaru found himself hugging the headrest as hands found his cock again and tugged insistently. 

He leaned forward so Ogata could hit him in just the right way again and gasped at the difference in made. He was being fucked raw and he kind of loved it. He loved the stretching and the burning and the sharp sensations of everything else dulling down until he was just a ring of hot need working up and down Ogata's cock. 

And then the other man's hips slowed and there was moisture dripping onto Shindou's thigh and that large callused hand closed on the end of his cock with finality and he spent himself against Ogata's manicured nails as the other man milked him of his seed and fed it to him. The cum seemed to soothe his parched lips as he suckled at those strong fingers. Finally, he eased himself downward from where his forehead had ended up pressed against the back window and sighed as he began to stretch his legs out while Ogata moved to sit at his side, panting slightly. 

"So," Shindou said as he massaged his neck, "I stand corrected. There is just enough room to have sex in your car."


End file.
